Le Vagabond
by mugu
Summary: Une bonne histoire mérite de se faire raconter une seule fois (c'est ma première histoire, jugez pas svp).


Le (clown) Vagabond

Le pas vif, l'œil alerte, un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel brossa de son pied le sentier menant vers sa ville natale. Il éprouvait un certain sentiment d'accomplissement à y revenir après tant d'années. Bien qu'il ne l'eût pas quittée en de très bons termes, il avait eu, pour ainsi dire, un profond mal du pays. Son long voyage, à travers les autres contrées, lui avait fait remarqué que l'herbe n'était peu être pas aussi verte ailleurs qu'il avait pu espérer — ou du moins, c'est la conclusion qu'il avait pu en tirer.

Mêlant l'utile à l'agréable, il s'était empressé de se procurer de nouveaux souliers sur le chemin de retour. Son attirail à vrai dire, avait vu probablement de meilleurs jours. Sa nature économe lui avait poussé à retarder l'échéance où il devrait refaire sa garde-robe. Troué de partout, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme lorsqu'il plongea sa main dans ses économies si durement gagnée. Il versa même une larme à l'occasion. C'était typiquement le genre d'énergumène à profiter de la générosité de son voisinage — accessoirement celle des autres fermiers — pour squatter indignement leur grenier. En quelques mots, il était peu recommandable.

« Madame, la pié-pièce si-ou-plé ! », quémanda-t-il à une noble dame sur une noble monture.

Le regard pétri de mépris qu'elle lui renvoya fut suffisant pour qu'il déguerpisse en tant que bon mal-propre. Si on comparait la société à une jungle et assimilait les classes sociales à différents types d'animaux, on pouvait dire avec aisance qu'il était tel le lapin s'enfuyant d'une tigresse assoiffée de sang. Toutefois, contrairement à ces semblables rongeurs, l'instinct de survie était absent chez chez cet homme, qui profita éperdument, une fois assez loin, de bassiner la mégère d'une poignée d'insultes. Fort heureusement, la tigresse n'en était pas à son premier lapin et elle se contenta d'ignorer cet individu ostentatoirement insignifiant. Elle continua ainsi son chemin, qui était à l'opposée de celui de notre héros, dans cette épopée hors du commun.

« Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! », bougonna-t-il sur place.

Alors que le lectorat croyait qu'il parlait au quatrième mur, l'homme dont vous suivez assidûment l'aventure venait juste de remarquer qu'il s'était fait chiper son dessert... par un écureuil. Il faut dire qu'un gland de cette qualité était rare, suffisamment rare pour attiser l'avarice de ce petit mammifère, qui disparut aussi tôt qu'il eût apparu dans les hautes herbes à proximité. Une voix angélique résonna alors sur l'épaule droite de l'homme, tandis qu'il piquait une crise de nerfs :

_Mataru Uchiwa, il ne faut pas que tu fasses le mal. Il faut remercier ton prochain et être en paix avec la nature. Pense aux enseignements de tonton Feng-Shui._

Et comme l'eût dit un certain proverbe chinois, jamais un sans deux :

_Ecoute pas cette baltringue. T'es juste un déchet. Tu le sais au fond de toi._

Le démon sur son épaule gauche était une véritable plaie qui n'arrêtait pas de le rabaisser. Le pauvre... Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs et il fallait qu'il subisse les remarques désobligeante d'une manifestation de sa satanée imagination. Mais après réflexion, pas vraiment. Ce bougre méritait vraiment son sort. En toute honnêteté, il avait commis d'**atroces** énormités ; comme peindre un zizi sur la tombe d'un haut dignitaire, faire la manche sur une place publique ou encore pisser le midi dans un jardin public la quéquette à l'air. Il avait essuyé une sale amande pour chacune de ces affaires d'ailleurs. Mais revenons à nos moutons :

Il était une fois, un homme doté de cinq doigts à chaque main et de cinq orteils à chaque pied, d'une tête et de deux jambes, se promenait sur une route pétrie de verdure, d'oiseaux et de licornes et à l'exception des licornes, vous avez un tableau clairement réaliste de la situation.

Le narrateur prend une tasse de café tandis qu'il observe le paysage et qu'il prend des notes. Hmm... un arbre à droite et... cinq mètres plus loin une girafe, euh non, je voulais dire une noble dame sur une autre monture. Et... voilà que la scène précédente se répète.

* * *

Après une ellipse nécessaire, et grâce aux applaudissement d'un public fictif, le vagabond au dos suintant de sueurs arriva aux portes de la majestueuse, énormissime et incroyable Konoha.

Fin de l'histoire

* * *

_Voici mon twitter si vous voulez la suite : Naruto-Kikoo-espace-France_


End file.
